The order of the Phoenix reads Harry Potter Books
by gabbythegoddess
Summary: Remus and Sirius use a spell to get the books because they want to know abut Harry's life, and share them with the order of the Phoenix. Story is a lot better then this horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1:I Don't Know Him

Chapter 1: I don't know him!

Sirius Black was angry. Correction, he was very angry. Angry, bored and frustrated; never a good combination when it comes to the animagus. He couldn't understand why it had to be this way, him hiding in this terrible prison. Harry, so far away, at school. At school. He remembered his days, when everything was so simple, he was happy. But that was ruined; by the piece of filth he had once called his friend.

As he thought of Harry, he felt a pang of many emotions. Crawling through his heart and soul, like a poisonous spider, attacking him, numbing his limbs and freezing his breath. He tried to make it out, it was sadness, longing, and was that regret?

He tried to remember Harry's laugh, but found he couldn't ever remember hearing it. And with a pang of pain, that almost made him cry, he realized….

"I don't know him!"


	2. Chapter 2:Persuasion

Chapter 2: Persuasion

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, it's like ten at night and I am soooo bored so I'm writing this for you!**

"Sirius, Listen to reason" Remus John Lupin begged. "Harry will not want you to do this, I mean yes, of course I want to know every single detail of his life, and all the danger he has been in, and all the girls he likes and-"

He stopped, listening to himself. He had to admit it did sound like a really good I idea. He was just worried about what Harry would feel like. But then again, listening to himself ramble, had kind of won him over.

He cursed his personal wantings to hell and back, but all the same, he sighed and looked at Sirius.

As soon as he looked into those mischievous eyes him, he saw the grin and the glint of insanity rise upon Sirius' face; before he had even said a word, Sirius knew the battle was won.

"Alright fine I'll find a spell, I think I read somewhere about a spell like that."

**A/N: OMG I am soooo tired now, it is like 10:30 and I want to go to bed…going to bed now…. I love you all! Pleeeeeease review, when you don't it makes me sad!**


	3. Chapter 3:Finding the Spell

Chapter 3: Found the Spell!

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long, I really hope you like it!... Remember to review.**

Days and days on end of searching, and nothing. Not one charm, spell, potion, or even a book! This is completely unfair, I have never failed this badly before, I even read books! I HATE BOOKS! I got Remus to take his time to help me, even though he still thinks we shouldn't.

I am miserable, for many reasons. One I am so tired, last night was full moon and this has been the first time I spent it with Remus. Two, I, Sirius Black, am failing, miserably.

I know I've seen something that would help me, but I can't remember it!

Sirius was so fed up that he decoded to go to bed. Tired and frustrated he slumped down onto his covers, and closed his eyes, straining his memory to remember it.

He was trying to stay awake, but lying on his soft and fluffy bed. This was not an option.

Something was tickling his nose, sniff, sniff, sniff. It was tickly. 'Make it go away', he thought drowsily. He cracked his eye open expecting to se fluff or a shirt, but no. It was a piece of paper. And on that paper was….

"REMUUUUUS!"

**A/N: Yes, I know it was kind-of bad, but whatever, its almost the best I've got! He He He! So anyway, please review! Honestly, I want to know how to improve!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Books

Chapter 4: The Books

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.

**A/N: So you impatient peoples… here it is just so you will stop bothering me!**

We found it, the spell. Of course, I won't be the one to perform it, as I would probably say it wrong, and you only get to do it once in your whole life. So Remus is going to do it, and I trust him completely. Let this be known, I would trust him with my life!

We are sitting in my living room; in the 'Noble and Ancient House of Black' or as I like to say 'Ugly and Hopeless House of Crack-Heads'. Normally I would be moping and sulking around, but I am almost ecstatic with glee.

I am finding it very hard to sit still while Remus is reading the paper. I just want him to do the spell so I can learn all about my most favorite person alive.

I am so lost in my happy thoughts of glee and fluff, that I almost miss Remus speaking to me.

"Padfoot….Padfoot." He begins to get impatient. "PADFOOT!"

His voice attacks my skull, dragging me out of my thoughts, and I land on earth with an unpleasant thump. For a second, I am dazed and confused. As If I really have fallen from the sky, and landed on my head.

"I think I can do it now."

He now has my utmost and full attention, my ecstasy ebbing slowly away, and apprehension setting in. He raises his wand, points it at the sky and shouts

"MIFADY FERDA!"

There is a loud crack of booming thunder, and the lights start flashing as they would in a real storm, had they been muggle. The wind turned green, and swirled all around us so fast and tight so I couldn't breathe. I struggle to inhale and exhale, and now the wind is swirling even faster, and breathing is totally and completely, out of the question.

My thoughts, become faster and faster until finally, I fall.

My eyes flutter open, and I see Sirius lying beside me. I try to get up, but find that I can't. The spell has weakened me. It took a ton of my strength. The smoke has still not cleared so I can't tell if it worked. If it didn't work then I am going to be so pissed.

Sirius looks over at me, with concern and worry carved upon his figure. It is one of the very few looks that doesn't suit him. He drags me to my feet and sets me on my chair. He sits down and at the exact moment he does, the smoke is sucked through the ceiling, as though he sat on the on switch to a giant vacuum.

There on the table sits the books.

**A/N: Yay, I am so happy, I wrote so much and yes the next chapter will be up in a few days and they will start reading the books.**


End file.
